Never let me go
by LoveLastsForever
Summary: Addek story, not sure if I will continue this though. Addison and Derek's life in New York, no cheating, no absences. I suck at summeries sorry about this. Rated K for now, might change if I continue the story.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey!  
_** **Well I'm not sure what this story is going to be like, or even if there will be more than one chapter, but there you are.  
Addek all the way!**

 **PS: English is not my first language so please excuse me for any mistakes.**

 **hope you'll like it!**

It wasn't very usual for Derek Shepherd to come home this late. He had always been one of those guys who would be home before diner when he wasn't on shift. And one person was especially grateful for that, his wife Addison.

Addison was a tall and incredibly beautiful woman, one of those you see in movies or magazines, and she was married to a very handsome man to.

Addison, or Addie as Derek called her, was most of the time home before Derek when she wasn't on shift either since she was a surgeon like Derek was, though she never had to wait that long since he would always hurry to join his wife.

But tonight, Derek wasn't on shift, and he was 2 hours late.

For anybody else, it could've happened, 2 hours late for a surgeon is not a big time considering they have some last minute surgeries, but for Derek Shepherd, it was unusual.

Addison was sitting on the couch, the now cold dinner for two still on the table, while she was nervously waiting for her husband, her phone in her hands.

Time was passing by so slowly and another two hours went by before Addison heard the locker of the door, and her beloved husband entering the house.

Within these two hours she had called whoever she thought could have known where Derek was, and had pictured every possible scenario in her head, where he was hurt, dead or even taken by some serial killer.

Addison got out of the couch faster than she had ever been, almost running to Derek.

Derek looked at her, his eyes saying how sorry he was.

He had dirt on his white shirt, and his hair was a mess, and he even had some dirt on his face, but he still looked handsome as ever to her, and he was there, that's all that mattered to her.

What she didn't noticed was the blood all over him, she had thought it was mud, because of the lack of light in their hallway, something Derek had said he would fix someday.

Derek was about to open his mouth when Addison stopped him.

"Don't you dare to freak me out like this ever again Shepherd." She ran into his arms, even though her voice was kind of serious, she still sounded relieved.

"I'm sorry I didn't called Addie, my phone battery died, and there was this accident on the-"

But before he could finished, Addison stopped him, worried again, noticing the blood when the entered the living room.

"You had an accident? What happened? Are you okay?"

Derek had to stop a laugh from all of her questions, but answered quickly though, so she wouldn't have to worry no more.

"I'm fine Honey. I didn't have any accident, but one happened right to my eyes and I had to help."

"Oh God, Derek I'm sorry for thinking you were dead." Addison answered feeling a bit guilty.

"What?" Derek frowned a little.

"Well you weren't answering the phone, and you're never late without calling.." She looked at him with her deep eyes, and he could feel how worried she had been, waiting for him to come home.

"I'm sorry about this Addie, really." He closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her waist, and she wrapped hers around his neck.

"Did you managed to use your medical-god powers on these poor persons who were involved in the accident?"

"The are some serious damages on some bones, skin and organs but they should be fine, or at least I hope so." Derek said, quite glad nobody died there. Addison only nodded and tightened her arms around his neck so she could hold him against her.

They stayed like this for a good five minutes, before Addie finally spoke.

"Honey I think you should go for a shower." She laughed a little and he nodded his head.

"Yep you're absolutely right." He laughed as well and let go of her.

"Want me to join? I mean, I know you must be tired, but I bet you could use a massage under the hot water?" She smiled suggestively.

"Well, I can't say no to that." He smiled brightly and took her hand before heading upstairs to go to the bathroom.

After a relaxing shower, both of them were in bed, laying under the covers. Derek looked at his wife and smiled, not saying anything.

Addison smiled back, and settled herself in his arms, her head resting on his chest, on his heart, next to her hand.

Derek started to stroke her hair with his hand, and placed his other hand on hers.

Starting to fall asleep, Addison spoke quite slowly, not moving.

"I'm glad you're not dead."

Derek smiled at her words, and answered almost whispering.

"Me too Addie. Good night."

She slowly nodded her head, shutting her eyes.

"Night Derek. I love you."

"Love you too, Honey."

Both of them fell asleep quite quickly, and grateful to be in each other's arms.

 **There you go. I know it was kinda short but I'm not sure wether I should continue this or not since it just popped into my head.  
Reviews are loved! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. Some of** **you wanted me to continue with this story and I don't like disappointing people, so here's a new chapter. I'm not sure what to think about this, but anyway, this is it. Let me know what you think. And once again, excuse any mistake, English is not my first language.**

 **Enjoy. xx**

The next morning, Addison woke up to the sound of the alarm, and of Derek's voice mumbling some incomprehensible words telling the alarm to shut.

Addie smiled, even though the sound was quite annoying to her ears.  
"Honey, I'm that you cursing at it won't make it stop, you have to shut it yourself."

To the sound of his wife's voice, Derek sat down on the bed, after shutting the alarm.  
"Morning beautiful." He said, rubbing his eyes.  
He then looked at her, and smiled softly.  
"Slept well?"  
Addie sat down as well, and nodded her head.  
"Yeah, did you?" She answered before placing a kiss on his cheek.  
"Yeah, well I could've slept more, but it was great enough." He smiled, mostly because of her kiss.

"Good. I'm going to have a quick shower before heading to work." Addie told him, before she got up, and started to walk out of the room.  
"May I join?" Derek said with a grin on his face, the famous grin he'd always have whenever he had some naughty ideas in his mind.  
"Hm, you could." Addie answered with a smile while getting in the bathroom. She took her pyjamas off, and got in the shower.

The red-headed was then joined by her handsome husband, who got naked in no time, and soon wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Hello, lady." Derek said before placing kisses on Addie's neck.  
Soon enough, the couple was lost in each other's arms and were now late to work.

When they finally made it to the hospital, both of them got quickly changed, and started to work, as they didn't wanted to be any more late then they already were.

Later that day, Derek was performing a surgery, and like every time she had the chance, Addison was up in the gallery.  
So before he started operating, Derek looked up and smiled behind the mask.  
"It's a beautiful day to save lives, let's have fun." He said, like he always would before a surgery, looking right through his wife's eyes.  
From up in the gallery, Addison's was in a corner where not everybody could see her, and she was watching every move her husband would make on the patient.  
Even though she had watched hundreds of his surgeries, she was always really admirative of his talent to safe lives, just like he was to hers.

About the end of the surgery, Derek was doing what he knew best, being a surgery god. But up in the gallery, there were some interns who hadn't seen Addison, that were gossiping.  
One brunette said to what seemed to be her friend, "I'd give anything to see Shepherd naked, he's a god, he must be so freaking hot."  
"Yeah I know, but with his wife around, that won't be easy." her friend answered.  
"Well, I guess yes, but I'm sure he could still have me in his bed for a night." the brunette told the other.

Addison Montgomery-Shepherd wasn't really the type of woman to listen to any gossiping, nor was she the type to argue with an intern on her husband.  
But she didn't like it when it comes to her marriage, not that she was jealous or didn't trusted Derek, but she hated the idea of another girl trying to hit on her husband.  
She turned her head to the interns, and said, with a proud grin,  
"And still I'm the one he chooses to have in his bed, every night."  
She then turned around again, just in time to have Derek looking up at her, and giving her one of his beautiful smiles.

Around 8:00pm, Derek came back home from the hospital, at the same time as the delivery guy was bringing the Indian food Addison had ordered for both of them.  
He paid and tipped the guy, and walked into the house with the food bags in his hands.  
Addison looked up at him and smiled.  
"Oh there you are, and with the food. If this isn't great." She said smiling brightly.  
"What can I say, I'm the best." Derek slightly laughed and sat down next to her, before unwrapping the food.  
"By the way, some interns would like to see you naked and be in your bed." Addison said, while eating her food.  
"I'm sorry, what?" Derek questioned, a bit surprised by what she just said.  
"Yeah, while I was in the O.R gallery, two interns who hadn't seen me said they would gladly end up in your bed." Addison answered, shrugging her shoulders.  
"What did you do?" Derek raised an eyebrow at his wife. It wasn't usual for her to care about these gossiping.  
"I was a bit immature, but told them that yet I'm still the one you choose to have in your bed every night." She said, not quite proud she did, considering that she's never cared about this before.  
"Oh Honey, you don't need to worry about this, you'll always be the one I choose to have in my bed." Derek answered reassuringly.  
"I know Derek, I just got bored of hearing that."  
"That's fine Addie, you've got every right to speak yourself whenever something bothers you." He smiled at her.

"And once we're finished with the food, I'll show you how I love having you in my bed every night." Derek said in a sexy voice.  
Addison laughed slightly and rolled her eyes at him,  
"You really have never enough, Dr. Shepherd."  
"I'll never have enough of you, that's for sure." He winked at his wife and went back to eating his food.

 **There you go guys, reviews are loved!**

 **And since I'm not really sure where I want to take this story, if you have any idea about what I should right, let me know!**

 **xx**


End file.
